Sussurri di futuro
by Ida59
Summary: Nella notte che si muta in giorno, sussurri d'amore parlano di futuro. È il seguito di "Sogno".


Sussurri di futuro

 **Titolo** : Sussurri di futuro

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 10-12 aprile 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Nella notte che diventa giorno, sussurri d'amore parlano di futuro. È il seguito di "Sogno".

 **Parole/pagine** : 650/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Sussurri di futuro

Il sole era sorto e brillava nel cielo, là dove la luna aveva illuminato il loro notturno incontro d'amore.

Abbracciati, avevano seguito il suo lento e maestoso sorgere: avevano osservato le argentate tenebre della notte stemperarsi nelle tonalità del viola e poi tingersi delle delicate sfumature del lilla prima dell'alba, le dita che teneramente s'allacciavano in un inestricabile nodo d'amore; infine avevano visto sfolgorare l'oro del nuovo giorno, l'uno negli occhi dell'altra.

La notte era trascorsa veloce, languidamente abbracciati, appoggiati sui cuscini con i volti vicini: occhi negli occhi, labbra sulle labbra, respiro nel respiro.

 _Sorridendosi._

Il sorriso _dolce e bello_ di Elyn si fondeva con quello adagiato con _dolce passione_ sulle labbra di Severus, regalando loro brividi di voluttà.

Dalle labbra sottili del mago usciva solo un sussurro tiepido, senza il suono della sua voce profonda: in quel modo, però, riusciva a parlare con meno sofferente sforzo.

E quella notte, Severus lo sapeva molto bene, le parole erano importanti, molto importanti.

 _Più importanti di sempre._

Erano parole che dipingevano il futuro, chiudevano un'epoca di dolore e aprivano la porta su un'altra vita, finalmente felice e piena dell'amore cui sempre aveva anelato, ma cui s'era condannato a rinunciare per espiare le sue imperdonabili colpe.

Ma quelle colpe, Elyn le aveva perdonate, le aveva perfino amate; con le sue lacrime d'amore e di perdono sembrava aver tolto l'ombra del sangue dalle sue mani ed ogni notte faceva da scudo al suo sonno respingendo i fantasmi dei suoi tormentosi incubi.

I sussurri lievi del mago carezzavano delicati la pelle di Elyn, vibravano d'amore e s'incontravano nel chiaro di luna con l'amore che finalmente Elyn poteva rivelargli, adesso che Severus le aveva aperto non solo la mente ma anche il cuore.

Il sorriso di Elyn era raggiante più che mai e la dolcezza che il nome del mago assumeva sulle sue labbra era una splendida promessa d'amore.

\- Severus…

Il mago s'abbeverava a quelle parole, suggendo piano lo sconosciuto miele del bacio: si inebriava del sapore della bocca di Elyn e con lenta progressione ne scopriva ogni languido ed appassionato segreto, travolto e guidato da un desiderio che diveniva sempre più evidente.

No, il suo corpo non aveva ancora la forza per amarla, ma sicuramente era dominato da un'ardente voluttà che la sottile seta nera del pigiama non poteva trattenere né nascondere.

Ma non era quello l'importante, per Severus.

Tutto ciò che gl'importava era Elyn, il suo sorriso, il suo amore ed il perdono che, insieme alla vita, gli aveva regalato un nuovo futuro in cui anche lui, nonostante tutte le sue colpe passate, poteva finalmente essere felice ed amare.

Elyn sorrideva, bella e splendente, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia, in quel rispettoso amore che ora meravigliosamente l'avvolgeva ma che fino a poco prima aveva creduto riservato solo e per sempre a Lily. Lo aveva letto nei ricordi del mago, nel dolore spezzato di un amore mai ricambiato; l'aveva visto quando ancora Severus si dibatteva tra la vita e la morte, gli occhi neri sbarrati nel delirio febbrile del sangue avvelenato dal morso letale di Nagini.

Ma le cose erano cambiate, giorno dopo giorno, sorriso dopo sorriso.

Elyn ne aveva avuto più volte il sospetto, ma quando aveva cercato conferme nella mente del mago, la sua estrema sensibilità di Legilimante aveva notato l'impacciata ritrosia a farla accedere liberamente ai suoi pensieri: si era sentita quasi rifiutata, così si era ritratta, senza più cercare risposte, rassegnata ad amarlo in silenzio, accontentandosi di potergli restare vicino ed aiutarlo a tornare a vivere.

Ora, invece, Severus le aveva detto che l'amava e nulla più importava se non la profonda e luminosa dolcezza dei suoi occhi neri da cui traboccava l'amore, il suo sorriso felice ed i suoi baci delicatamente appassionati.

La porta della stanza del San Mungo era sigillata dalla magia e nessuno poteva ascoltare le loro parole d'amore, dolci sussurri di futuro colmi di passione.

3


End file.
